


Dinner and a Show

by in_motu_proprio



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Meant to take place in season 3 right after Liz is exonerated and set free.  Red wants to celebrate so he takes Liz to a club in Chicago with a unique floor show.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Dinner and a Show

“… this is where we’re having dinner?” Lizzy and Red stood outside an old brownstone on the north side of Chicago. He’d flown them there as soon as she’d left jail, insisting on a celebration of her freedom. Lizzy thought he was just watching their back. Red had a lot of connections in Chicago, it seemed, because once they were buzzed in, the level of interest in him was incredible. They were met by a beautiful blonde at the door, statuesque and curvy. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Reddington. May I take your coats?” Lizzy watched Red peel off his coat and hand off his hat. Lizzy hadn’t unbuttoned her coat just yet. It was winter in Chicago and she was damn cold. The lady looked at her and Lizzy sighed, unbuttoning it to reveal a knee length navy blue dress. Red was wearing a shade of gray that complimented her dress nicely. She blushed a little as Red watched her strip her coat off, showing off the tight lace covering her arms. When she turned, she heard Red take a sharp little breath. The back was mostly open, buttoned at her neck with a single pearl button. 

“Mr. Reddington,” a tall, very handsome man greeted them. “And your lovely guest.”

“This is Elizabeth Keen,” Red introduced. “And this,” Red clasped the man on the shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Is Francis. He owns and operates the establishment. And what a place it is. Anything unique tonight?” Red opened his arms wide, letting Lizzy step in next to him as Francis led the way. His hand settled on her back and Lizzy found herself biting her bottom lip hard. His thumb was rubbing the muscles along the side of her spine as they climbed a flight of stairs to the second floor. 

They entered the dining room through a set of double doors. It was actually a balcony that looked down on a stage. Around them in other balconies, there were frosted glass windows. It was what surprised Lizzy and gave her a clue of what was going on. Behind the windows there were people having sex. She watched as a woman’s hands pressed to the glass, her lover’s dim shadow behind her. “… I thought you said this place had great steak.” 

“It does.” Red pulled out Lizzy’s chair, fingers returning a lost curl to the chignon she had at the nape of her neck. “The chef only serves ten tables per service and it is some of the finest aged beef you will ever have. There just happens to be a show going on at the same time.” On the stage below two performers came out, a man and a woman both covered enough to be decent but no more. Lizzy watched as the man began to slowly wrap vivid red ropes around the woman’s body. 

“It’s called Shibari… Japanese rope bondage.” They were seated in a private booth just like all of the tables, facing the stage. “I once saw the most beautiful woman wrapped up in purple silk ropes in Hokkaido.” Red told her quietly about the way the ropes highlighted every curve of the woman’s body. Lizzy felt her breath quicken and her pulse pound. A man came over to their table and poured a deep red wine for both of them, interrupting Red’s story. Secretly Lizzy was incredibly glad. She shifted, crossing her legs under the table as Red lifted his glass to her. “To you, Lizzy.” She echoed his glass raise and drank deeply. 

The wine was strong, filling her palate with deep oak notes under some sort of berry. “That’s incredible.” Red smiled at her, agreeing. She shifted to pick the bottle up and see what it was, but it was unlabeled. 

“Private stocks. All of the food and drink are one of a kind.” Their first course, a bacon wrapped fig arrived and Red picked it up to take a bite. “I wanted something unique.” 

Lizzy nodded to the window where you could clearly see a man being spanked. “You got unique right on the nose,” she agreed. “I’ve never understood spanking as sexual,” she said, brows knitted. They were here, surrounded by sex, so why not just jump in? It wasn’t like they were leaving because that bacon was the best thing Lizzy had ever eaten. 

“You’ve never had a lover spank you?” Red’s voice was a little deeper, sort of rusty around the edges. 

“I have had a guy or two slap my ass,” she said. 

“Oh no, there is quite a difference between some careless smacks and the way it feels to have a hand wrap around your skin, stinging but with a heat that burns into your muscles.” Red nodded. “I knew a woman in Brussels who enjoyed it quite a bit. Of course my hand would get tired, but it was worth it. She had a mouth….” Red shook his head. “Amazing.” 

Salads came and Lizzy looked down at fine slices of cucumber and ripe raspberries sitting over some sort of slaw. She took a bite and groaned. “That’s the best raspberry I’ve had in my life.” 

“Organic and hand picked. Chances are that berry was picked less than ten minutes ago. They have their own gardens and the chef insists on the freshest produce. I’m surprised they don’t slaughter the cows here,” Red said with a little smirk. Lizzy made a face, but got what he was saying. She had another bite and groaned a little, noticing the couple on the stage. “Oh she’s lovely,” Red commented, watching as the woman was drawn up to hang over the stage face down, limbs tied behind her back. 

“She is,” Lizzy agreed. “Her partner’s not bad either.” 

Red considered the man and nodded. “He is striking,” Red agreed. “Looks like a fellow I took a tumble with in South Africa twenty years ago.” Lizzy couldn’t hide her surprise. Red had slept with a man. “Oh Lizzy, don’t look so scandalized. Sexuality is a fluid thing and while I side strongly with appreciating the female form, a man or two have caught my eye over the years. You haven’t ever been with a woman,” Red asked almost sounding sorry for her. 

“… “ Lizzy opened her mouth then closed it. She didn’t know if she could respond to that. She took a bite of cucumber to hide the pause, but eventually screwed up her courage. “Once, at the academy.” Red nodded at her with a little smile. It was clear from the look on his face that Red was thinking about that right now. 

“Another brunette,” Red asked.

“Blond, actually. She was incredibly athletic and had the longest legs.” Red nodded, clearly agreeing the appreciation of long legs. 

“And did you enjoy yourself?” That had nothing to do with if she’d done it or not, but Lizzy nodded without thinking twice. They both had a drink of wine as the waiter came to clear their salad plates. When he left, Red leaned close. “I bet you two were stunning together.” Lizzy could feel the warmth of Red’s chest radiating from where he sat, so close. He wasn’t actually touching her, but the closeness made her mouth go dry. “Did you taste her?” Lizzy bit her lip. “There is nothing like the taste of a woman,” Red confessed quietly. “Unique to every woman and the variety…” Red groaned and she could feel it sink through the lace into her skin. “A lifetime could be devoted to the study of womens’ flavors.” 

Lizzy had never been more grateful for her wine than when Red sat back and let her mentally chew on what he’d just said. The thickness of sexuality in the air was getting to her and Lizzy felt a little lightheaded. Maybe that was partially the wine, too. She looked up to see that another room held four people, three men and one woman. Her eyes went a little wide. “Not my particular interest,” Red told her after following her eyes. “But to some women that’s bliss.” Lizzy didn’t think she could sleep with three men, but the idea of two had crossed her mind in the past. “I prefer to have lovers to myself.” 

A beautiful cream soup was sat in front of them ripe with mushrooms that had been sautéed in something amazing. Lizzy shifted a little, feeling how wet Red’s words had gotten her, how wet all of this was making her. It was intense. Her eyes went to a room where a man was touching himself with no one else in the room. “All kinds,” she commented. Red looked up and nodded. “Does he just get a thrill out of people watching, then?” Lizzy shifted again, her shoe bumping Red’s foot. 

“Apparently,” he said. Lizzy left the toe of her shoe just barely touching his calf, liking the way his warmth soaked through her stockings. “I once had the most delightful threesome with two best friends. They were very much into other people watching, their husbands in particular. That was a unique experience. Though both men spoke to me afterward, thanking me for pleasing their wives. It was a trade off for being leered at, I suppose. Again, though… I tend to be more private with my lovers. “ 

When he said _lovers_, his voice dropped and his arm brushed hers as he reached for the wine. His fingers closed around the neck of the bottle and Lizzy found herself wondering what they’d feel like, if Red was as good as he said. “You’ve had a lot of lovers.” It wasn’t a question.   
“Sex is a beautiful thing, Lizzy. Our bodies are a unique and exceptional playground that’s been provided for us at birth. Experiences over a lifetime make you realize that to make love you don’t necessarily have to love the other party. It’s about connection more than anything. There’s a place for all of it.” He waved between the frosted glass walls facing them then down to the stage. “It’s all a matter of finding the right partner.” 

She could feel her pulse jumping as she spoke, surprised at her own boldness. “And what’s that… the right partner.” 

Red finished his glass of wine and refilled them both. “Someone who understands your needs and shares them. I prefer women who have a mix of hard and soft, and one who’s not afraid to show me both.” Red made a little appreciative noise as he had some soup. “You should try this before it cools too much, Lizzy. It’s delicious.” Lizzy followed suit, just grateful that she could take a moment to catch her breath. When had she started breathing so hard? The show on the stage was ending and Lizzy could focus on the woman being untied for a few minutes. “Her skin,” Red pointed out gently, “she’ll have little pressure bruises she can touch for days after this.” Lizzy liked the idea. 

“Have you ever tied up a woman?” Her boldness surprised her but Lizzy stayed with her question.

“I have,” Red said easily. “Several times. It’s a common kink,” he pointed out. “I’ve also been tied up several times. There’s a certain kind of woman a man sometimes craves who … let’s just say that I had to wear a very thick watch for awhile after to hide the bruise around my wrist.” Red touched his wrist, highlighting the bone with his fingertips. Why was that sexy, Lizzy wondered. Suddenly she had the urge to kiss his wrist bone and a whole lot more. “And yourself, Elizabeth? Has a man ever restrained you?” 

She nodded, watching as four women took the stage. Music started and for awhile there was a show. It turned out they were burlesque dancers and slowly lost layers of clothing until they were in panties and pasties. It wasn’t stripping, more of a tease was involved and a lot of really beautiful dancing. Lizzy was riveted. “The blond is beautiful,” Red whispered in Lizzy’s ear. “I could pass a note to the waiter if you’d like to meet her.” She knew Red was joking, but had the instinct to say yes just to screw with him. She turned to do just that and found him very close. 

Red was so close she could see the little flecks of gold in his eyes and see the pulse in his throat thundering away. 

“Would you want to watch?” His eyes popped open, surprised and Lizzy winked before finishing the bottle of wine in her glass. “Are you a voyeur?” 

“I’d have thought that was obvious,” Red said as he sat back, looking at two women, new dancers, twining around each other. “There is nothing about a beautiful woman I don’t mind spending time appreciating.” 

They’d been talking sex and eating their dinner for well over an hour now. “Excuse me,” Lizzy said. “I’ll be right back.” Truth be told, the only biological need driving her to the ladies’ room was the need to catch her breath. Lizzy ducked in and locked the door behind her, grateful it was single occupancy. She was buzzed and she was incredibly wet. Lizzy couldn’t resist reaching between her thighs to see just how wet she actually was. And despite the fact that she washed her hands on the way out, when she returned to the table and Red stood to greet her, he could see his nostrils flare and his pupils dilate. He smelled her. 

Red had ordered a second bottle of wine and a few minutes after Lizzy sat down, their steaks came. It turned out that Red was right, the meat was the best beef that she’d ever had and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips as it practically melted in her mouth. “Oh my God.”

“I know,” Red agreed. He kept the conversation relatively light as they ate, asking her about what she’d missed while they were on the run and when she was in jail and listening to her talk about a botanical garden she’d visited years ago that she wanted to return to. “I had no idea you enjoyed botany.”

“I wish I could keep a plant alive,” was all Lizzy said with a shrug. “Sometimes I like to admire what I don’t know how to do.” Red nodded, looking like he understood. The dancers left and Lizzy watched as long scarves were lowered from the ceiling with a woman and a man wrapped up in the deep green silk. “Wow,” was all she could say as she watched the man start to flex his body so he could get the scarves moving. Lizzy’s eyes were stuck on him, watching as his silks twisted in hers. She was wound in the silks and suddenly dropped, the silks unwinding rapidly. She reached out on instinct and grabbed Red’s hand, gasping deeply in worry. 

She didn’t expect Red to echo her gasp. Lizzy looked at him, moving to pull her hand back. As she did, Red’s fingers trailed gently over her skin. Every bit of her felt thin, like the slightest touch was going to break through, but the way Red’s short nails gently scraped just made Lizzy shift a little closer to him. The aerialists continued to defy gravity, and Lizzy rested her hand close to Red’s on the seat of the booth, just barely touching her pinkie to his. There was a tiny gap but she could feel a sort of electricity passing between them. The acrobats continued and she found her pinkie running over the back of his. Red’s eyes remained focused but she could see this was getting to him. 

He’d all but abandoned his steak, leaving his hand still next to hers. Lizzy’s nail ran over the inside of his ring finger, and she saw him bite the inside of his cheek. She was getting to him. There was a lot of satisfaction in that after how much he’d been getting to her tonight. Lizzy’s fingers gently turned Red’s hand palm up, not looking at him as she did. Her fingers stroked through his and down across his palm. Red let out a shaky breath and she could feel his eyes turn to her. Red was looking at her so intensely she could feel it on her skin. Lizzy still didn’t look over. Her fingers moved up to the inside of his wrist. He’d given his jacket to the man who seated them so he was in just a waistcoat and his shirt. Lizzy was grateful that her fingers were dexterous as she flipped the toggle on Red’s cufflink and pushed it through the hole. She set it on the seat between them and moved her fingers back to his wrist. 

Red turned his eyes back to the show and Lizzy’s fingers played with the thin skin over his pulse. She could feel it pounding under her fingertips. With his cuff undone, Lizzy could move her fingers all the way up his forearm almost to his elbow. And she did, raising goosebumps on Red’s skin. They watched the show but were completely focused on each other. Lizzy just kept stroking his arm and she watched Red shift, uncrossing his legs so that one knee was pressed to hers under the table. The closeness and his warmth got to her. Lizzy glanced at him, meeting Red’s eyes for a moment. He was on fire, barely restraining himself and Lizzy was so proud to have pushed him to that point. 

“Lizzy.” Every muscle in from Lizzy’s stomach to her thighs clenched tight at the way he said her name. Her hand moved from his wrist to his knee, traveling up with a light squeeze before going back down and then leaving to pick up her steak knife to have a bit more. “My God,” Red groaned as he picked up his glass and finished it. He returned to his steak, but left his knee pressed to her leg. Every opportunity there was to casually touch her, to brush his fingers over her skin, Red took it. She felt like the centre of his universe, like every bit of him was focused on her. It was intoxicating. Their plates were cleared and their glasses were refilled at some point, but Lizzy and Red barely noticed. 

“The final act is a pair of dancers,” Red told Lizzy as their dessert approached. She saw it was something under a giant chocolate dome. The waiter poured them both a tumbler with a few fingers of cognac while another waiter brought coffee and a tureen with some sort of sauce. “But this… this is actually my favorite act.” Red nodded and the waiter brought up the tureen and poured a dark chocolate sauce across the dome. He did it three times, dividing the dome into six parts. As the hot, rich dark chocolate melted through the shell, the parts fell open to reveal what was below. Red clapped his hands in almost childish delight and Lizzy found that incredibly endearing. The waiter disappeared, leaving them with their freshly opened chocolate dome. “It’s so simple, but incredibly delicious.” 

Sitting in the middle of the plate was a perfect strawberry shortcake surrounded by tiny truffles in all different kinds of chocolate. It was absurdly romantic, and it struck Lizzy as something Red wouldn’t normally do. It was a little too on the nose, but because it was a pretty traditional steakhouse dinner, it seemed only right to end with something like strawberry shortcake. Red nodded to the chocolate shell. “He uses almost no sugar in the shell,” Red warned. “But pair it with the red wine.” Red talked about where the chocolate was from, getting back to himself as the dancers came on stage. Music started and Lizzy watched a sort of erotic ballet begin. 

The pair were beautiful, tall and pale with dark hair. She didn’t notice a bit of cream on her bottom lip until Red reached up with the edge of his napkin and gently brushed it away. Lizzy turned her head, his finger sliding across her lip. They both looked surprised for a moment before Red withdrew his hand. “I think dance is a unique way to….” Lizzy was tuned out, though, because she was watching Red’s lips. He kept licking his bottom lip, the pink tip of his tongue brushing quickly across. He nodded to the stage at one point and Lizzy’s attention turned. The couple were twisting around each other in ways that boggled her mind. They weren’t only dancers, they also seemed to be contortionists. “That’s one way to take care of things,” Red commented as he sat back a little in the booth, breaking the chocolate shell apart between his fingers and sliding a sliver between his lips. 

Lizzy watched the dark confection touch Red’s bottom lip, his white teeth welcoming it as he closed his eyes. “Have you seen them perform before?” Red’s eyes opened and he pursed his lips. “I’m not asking if you’ve brought other women here.” 

“Jealous, Lizzy,” Red teased. 

“It’s not like it’s any secret that you’re good with women.” Lizzy went over that in her head a few times before she actually said it because he was regaining the upper hand. “We’ve all heard stories.”

“Have you now?” Red shifted a little, slinging his arm casually around the back of the seat, his fingertips not touching her shoulder but lingering there. “I wasn’t aware you were paying attention to that. I’ll have to tell more stories. Jealousy is a good look on you, Elizabeth.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“Which was,” Red asked her, his fingertips touching a stray end sticking out of her loose chignon. 

“Have you been here before?” The way the hairs moved when he touched them gave Lizzy a shiver, but she fought it back by having a sip of cognac. 

“I have… not to dinner,” he said with a shrug. Lizzy thought about it a moment then looked up at the frosted glass where all manner of things were happening. Red had been with someone in one of those rooms? “They will send you food in the rooms if you ask, plus he’s cooked for private parties I’ve attended. But, no. This is the first time I’ve sat down to dinner with a woman here.” It was remarkably transparent for Red. 

“So why here tonight?” She watched as a woman was taking her lover while pinned to the frosted glass, her curves outlined in matte shadows. 

“I don’t suppose you’d buy it if I told you it was for the chocolate dome?” Red’s brow quirked and Lizzy rolled her eyes. “I think you more than understand why this was my choice, Elizabeth.” Red’s fingers finally touched the back of her neck, running his thumb and forefingers up either side of her spine. Lizzy’s knuckles went white around the tumbler in her hand. 

“Why now?” Red’s fingers moved down over the pearl button at the nape of her neck to the wide open oval over her back. His fingers traced the wings of her shoulder blades then rested so that the tips of his fingers rested just under the edge of that oval. 

“You’ve spent time with me, Lizzy. You understand better than most people that I need to take advantage of the moments people don’t despise me. I’ve considered it in the past, but after I almost lost you…” Red’s fingers tightened on her side, digging in just a little. “The thought that I would never smell your perfume or touch the small of your back….” He shook his head. “I thought I’d never hear you hum under your breath,” he smiled, “or be able to hold you again.” He sighed and reached up to stroke along Lizzy’s hairline. “I needed to at least be able to say that I’d tried.”

She didn’t know how she felt about all of this, but she did turn into his hand, her lips pressing to his palm for a moment. He pulled her in and kissed the crown of her head, holding onto her like she was about to run away. Lizzy melted into him, pressing her lips to his jaw. “Are there private rooms available?” Red groaned and nodded, his hand running up her thigh. Lizzy had the distinct urge to climb in his lap right here and now. Instead she ran her hand down his chest and sat up, finishing her wine and sliding from the booth. It took Red a little longer and Lizzy was more than pleased when she saw him struggling to hide his erection behind the bottle of wine he grabbed from the table. 

Elizabeth hadn’t realized how wide Red’s hands were until one was splayed across the middle of her back. They passed the waiter who slipped a key into Red’s hand, nodding toward an elevator. When the doors closed behind them, Red pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her. Lizzy’s breath was honestly taken because as Red kissed her, he backed her into the wall, setting the bottle of wine on the rail next to them. She gasped a little when Red caught her face in his palm and kissed her again, sweetly this time, but with all that focus on her. Lizzy was grateful for the wall behind her and for how strong he felt when she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He kept her breathless and weak kneed in the elevator all the way to the third floor. It seemed that, above the display rooms, there were four small suites meant for private entertaining. Red barely got Lizzy through the door before she was yanking at Red’s waistcoat. He set the bottle of wine aside and pulled Lizzy to him with both hands. Red looked at her with eyes so clear and open that it was jarring. His fingers traced her jaw then down to the high collar of her dress. She shivered at the way his fingers walked over her skin. He put his palm flat over her heart as he leaned in a little. Her pulse was thundering and as Red ran his lips over hers, Lizzy wondered if she was having some sort of stroke. 

“Breathe, Elizabeth.” His lips caressed her jaw and she had little choice but to comply. Red’s hands were moving, pulling her close as hers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. His hands caressed the bare skin across the middle of her back and ran his fingers up to the pearl button sitting at her nape. “I want to look at you. May I undress you?” She didn’t think anyone had ever actually asked her. She’d torn off lover’s clothes, screwed clothed, or pulled her own off, but the way he asked made Lizzy’s pulse flutter in her veins again. Lizzy gave a little nod and Red’s fingers undid the button. Lizzy felt the fabric shift and shivered as his hands slowly pushed the long lace sleeves down off of her arms. He didn’t do it quickly, and he was incredibly careful, kissing her shoulder as he exposed it, then down the nape of her neck from her hairline to the middle of her shoulders. 

Lizzy let the dress drop, distracted by what Red’s fingers felt like against her bare side. “You are a vision.” He stepped back and offered his hand to allow her to step out of the circle of fabric on the floor. Suddenly she was grateful for every fashion choice she’d made tonight. Red was devouring her from her blue velvet heels to the longline bra that had been the only thing that wouldn’t show through the open back of her dress. “Oh Lizzy.” His fingers stroked over the strip of skin between the bottom of the longline bra and the top of her underpants. Red sunk to his knees in front of her and ran his lips over the tops of her stockings as his hands ran up the outside of her thighs to her hips. 

And then he started to kiss. Lizzy thought her knees were going to buckle when he ran them over the top of her underpants. She could feel his fingers running up the insides of her thighs, never getting too high, but making this sweep with his thumbs that relaxed the quivering muscles. Lizzy circled her hips slowly in an effort to get them higher. “Red, please.” He smiled against her skin and touched her through the soaking wet silk between her legs. 

“You’re volcanic,” Red growled against her hip. He looked up at her as his fingers pushed the fabric aside and stroked her folds. “Let me taste you, Elizabeth.” He reached over and pulled a chair closer. Before she sat, Red pulled off the blue silk, baring her. “Perfect,” he growled. “You’re perfect.” Red guided her to sit on the very edge of the chair, unhooking and dropping her bra as well. She felt like his eyes left trails of fire on her skin and tried to bite back a moan. Red made no move to remove her stockings or heels, which turned her on too. Hell, anything would have turned her on right now. 

As with everything he appreciated, Red was enthusiastic once he’d acquainted himself with her body. He used his thumbs to spread her and the tip of his tongue to investigate everything. “Red,” Lizzy’s muscles were shaking. One finger pushed inside, just the very tip, just to tease her, pulling her open just a little. She could feel her breath building, the sort of precursor to something spectacular. Red teased her until Lizzy’s hands were clawing at his shoulders, her hips riding up against his face as she panted. His name fell from her lips as she built into a fully stretched rubber band. He kept tugging, though, turning one finger to two, moving to really suck at her clit, all of it was too much and eventually she lost it, crying out his name as his hand came to grip her waist, reminding her not to move too far. 

Red didn’t let Lizzy go, holding her down against the chair with one arm pressed across her hips. One finger moved to two and Lizzy cried out a little louder. Red was strong enough that she could fight him a little and he could take it. She’d be lying if she didn’t say that was a turn on. “Really,” Red clucked his tongue as two fingers drew in and out of her at an angle that made her feel like it was four. “Elizabeth, do I need to tie you in place?” 

Red continued to work Lizzy’s body open, two fingers filling her nicely while his lips caressed her throat. “Not this time,” she breathed when she finally got her wits about her for a second. 

Red groaned deep in his chest, fingers spreading slightly inside Lizzy. “I want you, Elizabeth.” 

“I want you,” she echoed, spreading her legs a little farther in invitation. “Please, Red.” 

Red seemed to read her mind as he pressed himself to her thigh, letting her feel that he was almost ready. That was incredibly sexy, she thought. That was for her, because of her. She’s barely touched the man, too. Lizzy ran her hands up his back, tugging his shirt until it untucked entirely then going for the buttons. “You wear too many cl… clothes,” Lizzy shuddered, legs clenching closed around Red’s hand a minute when he worked up a particularly good rhythm. She was trapping him there, holding his hand hostage while he never missed a beat. Lizzy was cumming for him again moments later.

“Oh Elizabeth,” Raymond breathed into her throat. “You are truly exquisite.” He proceeded to worship every exposed inch of her breasts and stomach he could with his mouth, focusing on the spot between for a few moments until Lizzy was trembling all over again. 

“Please, Red,” she begged again, her hands moving over the front of his slacks. She kissed him again as she lowered her legs a little and sat up, hands reaching for the buckle of his belt. “I want you. Now.” She felt demanding, but didn’t care. Clearly he didn’t either because he let out a soft groan of approval at her need. “Sit in the chair,” she told him as she slid past him to stand. Lizzy shook out her legs and watched as Red got to his feet and slid into the chair, looking up at her. 

“As requested,” he said with a wave at the chair. Lizzy slid down to her knees, knowing that while Red’s body had done most of the work getting him there, she was the key to getting him all the way. “Lizzy,” he groaned softly, chanting her name as she finished unzipping his pants. 

“Hips up,” she told him, tugging at his pants and underwear all in one go, needing it off now. Liz tossed his clothes away and looked for the first time at Red’s body. It wasn’t bad for a guy his age, and he had an above average cock even half hard so Liz was pleased there too. She leaned in and ran her mouth over the crown of the head, just barely giving him any stimulation but watching as every muscle in Red’s body tensed. “Ok,” she asked as her hand wrapped around his cock, holding him at a slightly better angle as she waited for her answer. 

“More than,” Red replied, hips arching. “Saints alive, Lizzy,” he exclaimed as she wrapped her mouth around the head and slowly worked her way to the root. It was a hidden talent, something very few people knew about, but Lizzy could swallow a lot of cock before she got uncomfortable. She took her time with Red, bobbing up and down, feeling him swell with each move. He let out low rumbling noises of pleasure when she’d come close to the head, getting louder as she focused in on it. 

When Red was ready, Lizzy stood again, this time moving to straddle Red in the chair, sinking down into his lap as she kissed him. She kept it like that for awhile, her body teasing and rubbing against his as they kissed, both of them bursting and ready to go. “Lizzy please,” Red asked sweetly his hands on her ass. Lizzy liked that combination of sweetly begging and possessing her. “I need you.” 

Lizzy took that moment to shift up a little, lining up their bodies before sinking down on Raymond’s cock. It was a nice stretch, something she got a twinge from at first but was able to settle in on soon enough. Maybe it had just been awhile, she thought as she started to slowly ride his cock, arms around Red’s neck. Lizzy worked Red low and slow, twisting her hips as they both got used to each other’s bodies. 

“Gods, Elizabeth,” Red moaned when she squeezed around him and started to bounce. “You are a delight, glorious,” he told her as he ran his hand up her stomach between her breasts to stroke her throat. “I want to feel you take your pleasure from me.” It was a funny way to say _I want you to cum on my dick_, but then that was Reddington. “That’s it,” he encouraged, sliding a hand between her legs to tease her clit with well-manicured fingertips. 

Their hands found each other and laced together, twisting as Lizzy bounced on Raymond. Soon she was tipping over the edge, his fingers encouraging her with quick, purposeful movements. He was quite dexterous and Lizzy was pleased. She came for him with his name on her lips, head tilted back utterly trusting that he’d catch her. And he did with his free hand. The hand at her folds didn’t stop moving until she batted it away, unable to take any more attention for the moment. 

“I’m close, Lizzy,” he warned as she started to ride him once more. Lizzy kept moving, twisting her hips around and around on Red until she felt him shudder then groan out, “Elizabeth,” as he filled her up. It felt good, fulfilling somehow, and Lizzy squeezed around him trying to milk out every drop Red had to offer. “Glorious,” he told her, mouth more focused on kissing over her breasts and down her shoulders than on speaking. 

Lizzy appreciated the adoration and if she was entirely honest she’d always been slightly turned on by how focused Raymond could be about her. “Glorious,” she agreed staying there in his arms as the club continued to pulse on underneath them. 

That night they stayed at the hotel, sleeping in thousand thread count sheets and waking the next morning to make love again. Sometimes, if you took a minute, life wasn’t so bad.


End file.
